Blossom Kurenai
Blossom Kurenai is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the main female protagonist of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Cerina Arquette, Jyna Violette, Bunny Cosgrove, Tazz Haywood, Rokket Diaz, Victorriea Cooper, Vert Henderson, Kodama Purrott, and Guarnet Underwood and Oliver Kimachi who are both later allied with Blossom. Blossom is currently a leader of Shin Denjin Warriors in command along with Akagi Palmer, and a partner in mission, combat, and training, Cerina Arquette. She is also a lifelong best friend of Akagi Palmer and Cerina Arquette, a rival of Guarnet Underwood, Oliver Kimachi, Rokket Diaz, and Hoji Maslow, and a younger half-sister of Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana. Biography Appearance Blossom is a tall, statuesque woman with pale skin, long dark orange waist-length hair with anime bangs, hot pink eyes, full lips with hot pink lipstick, and a very curvaceous and buxom figure. Personality Blossom Kurenai is a resourceful and dedicated superheroine and agent with a strong sense of justice, as she strongly believes in protecting the innocent and saving the lives of others. She is often cheerful, outgoing, smart, carefree, level-headed, friendly, courageous, mature, kindhearted, and self-confident kind of woman. She is also highly intelligent as a fighter, agent, and a superheroine. As a superheroine, fighter, and a agent, she takes her work with great pride (showing pride at what she does when she saves another), outside of her duty as a superheroine and a agent, she has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. Blososm however, is not without her flaws, as she has shown to get very competitive with criminals, and does not take kindly to those who insult her pride as a superheroine and a agent. Thanks to her excellent devotion to justice, she often becomes allies and friends with other agents and superheroes. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing various crimes and numerous organizations. Outfits Outfit 01: '''In her first outfit, she wears her Crimson hair bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hair clip that can be seen from behind, a shiny long crimson dress with white heart on the back, big puffy sleeves, and tied with a black obi around her waist and and wore it over her dress altogether. Underneath there is a shiny hot pink spaghetti strap top and shiny hot pink pleated skirt, which shows her cleavage and pink bike shorts. She also wears a black elbow length fingerless gloves, white grappling gloves, pink arm gauntlets, and black knee length boots with pink shin guards and white trims. The outfit is based on Tsukiumi from Sekirei, Chun-Li, Kasumi(Dead or Alive), and Hinata Hyuga from The Last: Naruto the Movie. '''Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a shiny shocking pink bodysuit with exposed shoulders and backsides, high collar, and tied up with a gold zipper goes from her neck to her chest. She also wears a belt, black boots and elbow length fingerless grappling gloves, and white shin guards and gauntlets. Including her Crimson hair bow on the top of her head, a heart-shaped hair clip that can be seen from behind and shocking pink sci-fi visor/shades. Outfit 03: In her third outfit, she wears a gold-plated heart hair bow and a heart-shaped hair clip when seen from behind, blue sleeveless crew neck leotard with a heart shaped cutout hole near her bust, a big white heart on the front, and a golden heart emblem. Underneath her leotard is her shiny white miniskirt, a shiny red crop open vest, a white belt, white and red knee length boots and elbow length grappling gloves, gold shin guards and gauntlets, and a gold choker. Outfit 04: In her fourth outfit, she wears a white 3/4 midriff square neck t-shirt with pink heart on the center and hot pink/shocking pink sleeves which shows her ample cleavage. She also wears a blue jean skirt, a studded belt, a black choker with a pink heart icon, a black shoulder holsters which set the straps under and over her ample breasts, black fingerless grappling gloves with white gauntlets, black knee pads and elbow pads, white socks, and black boots. Outfit 05: In her fifth outfit, she wears a modified biker suit clad in leather, form-fitting around her curvaceous and buxom figure. It consists of a electric blue/white leggings and a short sleeve jacket with hot pink glow trimmings around the outline of her hips, along the side of her legs, and on both of her shoulders. She also wears a white belt, hot pink grappling gloves with white gauntlets, electric blue sci-fi visor/shades, white pauldrons, a pink shoulder holsters which set the straps under and over her ample breasts, black arm bands, and white boots with black shin guards. Story Background At the age of seven, Blossom Kurenai saw her first 80's anime, tokusatsu shows, and her first various martial arts and superhero movies, which fascinated her and also became part of the reasons why she started practicing various martial arts. She began by learning Tai Chi. However, Tai Chi was much different from the gorgeous movements she remembered from Wushu style, Dragon Ball series, and 90's Tokusatsu program. Blossom's skills are very improved rapidly. She used mostly kicks when fighting. Blossom continued to develop her kick attacks, embracing techniques from a variety of martial arts, such as Full Contact Karate, Savate, Ninjutsu, Tae Kwon Do, thus eventually creating her own style. Eight years later, Blossom moves to Seattle, Washington, U.S.A. to explore for more knowledge. She also become a superheroine, and a crime fighter. As she is being admired by all these citizens, she met Yumie Tachibana, who is a medic from Chiba, Japan, a martial artist, and a veteran who fought ten wars. She is impressed by Blossom's bravery, gratitude, superhero skills. Aware that they were related, Blossom was surprised when Yumie recognized her. It is then that Yumie mentions that Blossom should learn her fighting technique, Mixed Martial Arts. It turns out that Blossom is the younger half-sister and was taught superhero skills very well and professional. three years later, Blossom sets up on a job as an Agent and a Fighter to improve and hone the superhero skills and martial arts skills, and keep the world safe. She is also promoted to Interpol and became the leader in Superheroine abilities, along Cerina Arquette. Super Fighters Megamix Interludes Stage 3, Chun-Li: Chun-Li is surprised that Blossom is in the tourney. Blossom asks Chun-Li if she participated because of the unknown fighter who trashed the city of Tokyo and Chun-Li confirms this. She adds that the mystery person is a very dangerous fighter and she needs to warm up. She asks Blossom if she is up for some sparring. Blossom replies, "You're on." After Blossom wins, Chun-Li, who is on one knee, kneeling on the ground, compliments Blossom on her strength. Blossom gets Chun-Li up and tells her that she'll take care of an unknown person if she runs into someone. Chun-Li thanks Blossom and says that she'll be counting on her. Chun-Li: "Blossom! You're in the tourney?" Blossom Kurenai: "Yeah. You here about the mystery person who trashed city of Yokohama?" Chun-Li: "Yes. The unknown fugitive is very dangerous. I need to warm up. You up for some sparring?" Blossom Kurenai: "You're on." Stage 5, Blaze Fielding: Blossom and Blaze are facing each other, and the two bow and prepare for battle. Blossom then apologizes to Blaze for beating her. Blaze then says that the apology will be hers. When Blossom wins, Blaze then tells her about the true nature of the Tournament. Blossom Kurenai: "Let me apologize in advance, Ms. Fielding." Blaze Fielding: "For what?" Blossom Kurenai: "Please, forgive me for defeating you." Blaze Fielding: "I'll be the one to apologize for that." Stage 7, Kyo Kusanagi: Kyo Kusanagi is at the Chinatown modernity building of Yokohama, Japan, enjoying the view,' '''Blossom drops in and runs into him, and charge him for property damage, vandalism, and disturbing the peace. The two fight. After her victory, Blossom then questions Kyo, asking him why he's here. Kyo then tells her that flames were aimed at him, and explain to her about the magical orb that he was after and got tricked. Blossom then decides that Velvet Leonhart holds all the answers to her questions. Blossom Kurenai: "So, you're the hotshot that's causing all the mayhem." Kyo Kusanagi: "And just where the hell did you come from?" Blossom Kurenai: "Let's say that I made a shortcut. Anyway, you're coming with me, and you are charged with property damage, vandalism, and disturbing the peace." Kyo Kusanagi: "You really want to roundhouse me so bad? Tell you what. I'll let you clear my name if you fight me." '''Final Stage, Velvet Leonhart: '''Blossom meets Velvet, also known as, Fieara, and books her for grand theft. She then asks why Velvet sent Sapphire, her older half-sister a letter, but Velvet tells her that all the answers will come after defeating her. When Blossom defeats Velvet, she is told that 13 years ago, Gordon Scherzen abducted, and imprisoned her into a cryogenic tube inside of cryogenics lab of the Scherzen Brand estate until she is eventually knocked unconscious and frozen. As the years go by, she is restored back to life, escaped from Scherzen Brand estate and free from Gordon, but suddenly, a certain "thing" made her into an evil spirit and forces her to destroy the world, and Velvet has no choice but to listen to it. With her last act of human consciousness, Velvet wrote it to Yumie Tachibana. After finally disappearing into the star lights, but later alive and restored back to life to another place and returning back to her own self, the stolen magical orb was returned. Blossom Kurenai: "Velvet, I'm booking you for grand theft." Fieara: "I will obliterate all..." Blossom Kurenai: "This is Velvet, that Sapphire talked about earlier? Why did you send a letter to Sapphire?! Answer me!" Fieara: "Fight me and you'll find out the truth." '''Ending Description:' After defeating Velvet, Blossom picks up the magical orb and begins to carefully observe it. As she looks upon it, the orb begins to consume her with its light power (shown by it spreading over Blossom's body) but as she gives the magical orbs what its want in pain, Blossom gazes at it a strange wave happens and she is injected with the superhuman strengths and superhuman powers, leaving her with blue glowing lights on her eyes and and pink aura, and a new jagged long hair with pink highlights/streaks. Despite having remarks on the awesomeness of the incredible power flowing through her body, Blossom is abducted by the electric blue of energy power, and sends her ascending to the roof of the Cyberspace Castle where the portal is above the place. Knowing that she didn't see this coming, Blossom passes out and knocks unconsciously while floating. After a while, she opens her eyes and sees the bright beautiful stars at night. Blossom found herself back to her hometown of Seattle, Washington at night on the rooftop surrounded by city lights, and moonlight in the sky. Eventually, Blossom remembers after being ascended into the portal while being confronted by Velvet for saving her from dark resurrection and madness before being back to her world. She is now back to her present time, knowing that the battle is over and won the tourney, and believing that she has lost Velvet forever. However, Yumie Tachibana appeared through hologram frame screen from Special Op Command Center/Denjin Chamber Base from Chiba, Japan, and thanked Blossom for all she had done for not only won the tourney, but she also saved Velvet's life. She offered her a chance to be promoted as grandmaster for her squad/team. However, due to her responsibilities as a superheroine, Blossom takes that chance, but remains here to take care of the real situations as a citizen and a crime fighter. Although, Yumie wishes Blossom good luck on all of her journeys. She gives Blossom compliment for her new look and her raw power strength and skills as the hologram closes. Blossom bids Yumie farewell. Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Blossom is an all-around character who uses the mixture of Tai Chi, Full Contact Karate, Savate, Daito-Ryu Aiki-Jujutsu, Mugen Tenshin(Tenjinmon and Hajinmon Style) and Hayabusa Ninjutsu, Tae Kwon Do, and Pro Wrestling moves to create a super unique fighting style. She also learned Self-Taught Street Fighting style that is characterized by Superheroes and Superheroines. The moves are combined with many Superhuman strength maneuvers, speed, superior fighting skills, and weapon (Nunchaku, whip, Japanese/Kunoichi Swoad, Double Bladed Sword, etc.) mastery. Powers * Sense - Blossom can sense the presence of people nearby. * Superheroine - Blossom have the ability of superhuman powers. ** Super-human strength, speed, and agility. ** Superior fighting skills. ** Magic based weaponry. * Ergokinesis '''- Blossom has a incredible power of pink energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Blossom can gather pink chi energy. ** Energy Projectile - Blossom can throw the pink energy ball while standing on the ground and in the air. * Cryokinesis - Blossom has an impressive control over ice. ** Ice breath - Blossom can blow freezing cold air out of her mouth. * Multiple Attacks: Blossom can channel her pink ki energy into her legs to deliver multiple kicks at a very fast ratio. Skills Stats Blossom is an all around and balance character, but she is mostly tecnichal and uses mostly technical, strength, sitghtly powerful and a little speed abilities. Character Relationships * Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana - Her older half-sister and her mentor. * Cerina "Bubbles" Aquette - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Akagi Palmer - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Vert Henderson - Her lifelong best friend. * Kodama Purrott - Her friendly rival and lifelong best friend * Jyna "Buttercup" Violette - Her friendly rival and lifelong best friend. * Rokket "R.D." Diaz - Her rival and friend. * Tazz Haywood - Her best friend. * Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove - Her lifelong best friend. * Victorriea "Torrie" Cooper - Her friend. * Guarnet Underwood - Her arch-rival and ally. * Oliver Kimachi - Her rival and ally. * Hoji "Brick" Maslow - Her counterpart and rival. * Boomer Yong Jericho - Her rival. * Naouki "Butch" Rollins - Her rival. * Chun-Li - Her idol. * Blaze Fielding - Her idol. * Mai Shiranui - Her idol. * Sarah Bryant - Her idol. * Lars Alexanderson - Her ally. * Momiji(Ninja Gaiden) - Her idol. * Kyo Kusanagi - Her rival and ally. * Tina Armstrong - Her friendly rival. * Helena Douglas - Her friendly rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes -'We need a Superheroine '-''' 'Theme of Blossom Kurenai * Genre(s): J-Pop, Anime/Anison, Jazz Fusion, Progressive Rock, Drum 'n' Bass, Jazz, Electronic * Composer(s): Fumie Kumatani, Hideyuki Fukasawa, Kentaro Koyama, Masahiro Aoki, Masami Ueda, Daisuke Ishiwatari * Song inspiration by: Skyscraper Scamper from Sonic Unleashed/Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure, S.L.C. '01 from Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Force, True Fighter from Double Dragon Neo Geo Arranged soundtrack, Obscure from Gran Turismo 3, Big Shot from The King of Fighters XI version and Fatal Fury 3 version. Rivalry Themes Shared Themes -'''Yuusha and the Lovely Senshi '- Theme of Blossom Kurenai, Akagi Palmer, and Cerina Arquette * Genre(s): Hard Rock, Jazz Fusion, Anime/Anison, Post-Hardcore, Electronic * Composer(s): Masahiro Aoki, Daisuke Ishiwatari, Hideyuki Fukasawa Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Good